KND: La historia del sur
by twistedmustang
Summary: Es con gran honor, que me presento en esta pagina. Ademas, traigo ante ustedes la historia de dos personajes que cree para el universo KND. Espero les interese.


La infancia, la mejor época de una persona. En un ambiente tan cercano, grupos de más de tres pandillitas las cuales están compuestas por mínimo 3 chicos son el reflejo de la pureza y el desarrollo de una nación entera. Los recuerdos de niños provenientes de las haciendas aledañas al pueblo que bajaban en bicicleta a la plaza del pueblo para reunirse con su pandilla, quienes sudados y agitados se relajaban bajo el calor del sol vallecaucano. Estos hermanos de diferente madre, son los chicos que le dan brillo a una ciudad, creando en ella un imperio de travesuras llenas de experiencia y amistades que tienen la premisa de durar por toda la eternidad.

Era una tarde de sábado. Pero no era una tarde cualquiera para estos grupos de amigos, esta presentaba una peculiaridad debido a que se celebraba una ocacion especial. Después de haber estudiado con esfuerzo y dedicación para pasar los exámenes bimestrales, los cuales son pruebas de todas las asignaturas que ocurren cada dos meses, y de amasar lo que para personas de esas edades se puede considerar como una fortuna hecha con ahorros de su mesada y apuestas de partidos de fútbol callejero y videojuegos, los chicos tenían todo para ser felices ese día. Después de haberse bañado y recibido el almuerzo. Muchos de ellos toman sus bicicletas y bajan como un rayo los caminos de herradura o tramos sin pavimentar para así reunirse en la panadería del pueblo e invertir su botin en golosinas. Alimentos como pasteles, postres de arequipe o dulce de leche, helados, pan dulce y sodas azucaradas esperan ansiosos la llegada de sus consumidores. A las dos de la tarde, un grupo de niños llegan a la plaza donde la panadería está ubicada, el sol quemaba sobre sus cabezas, se estacionan y dejan sus vehículos bajo la sombra provista por las tupidas acacias de la plaza para así evitar que el sillín y el manubrio se calienten.

 **-Esta vez llegamos más rápido. ¿O no Rom?**

 **-Hubiéramos llegado más rápido si no te hubieras detenido a saludar a Adrián**

Roman, un chico fuerte, determinado y alto, era el segundo a cargo de su pandilla. De tez morena, pelo castaño claro y ojos azules, era reconocido por ser audaz, temerario y un poco descuidado. Con frecuencia ponía a sus compañeros de pandilla en bromas pesadas de granjero como liberar a las vacas de su redil y tapar la nariz de sus amigos mientras dormían para que así despertaran con un ronquido ensordecedor. También al ser el mayor entre ellos, era la voz de la razón y quien debía portar la bandera de la responsabilidad. Pero Roman tenía un complemento, un alma gemela o un copiloto por decirlo así, su Hermano menor, Frank, que era quien había causado la demora, era un chico amigable, creativo y determinado, y era quien acompañaba a Roman en estas andanzas atrevidas.

 **-Oye, oye, no te quejes, Adrián me debía una fortuna, y con ella pediremos ese pan enorme acompañado de una soda de tamarindo-** Le dijo Frank a su hermano mientras ingresaban a la panadería.

 **-¿Enserio?-** Le contesta este con intriga **-Bajemos pues.**

Los dos hermanos entran a la cocina, saludan a las chicas de la panadería y llegan a una esquina de ella, donde una puerta de madera conduce a los hermanos al sótano del establecimiento. En este lugar se encuentra un pequeño bar, donde los chicos tienen la oportunidad de consumir todas las cantidades de golosinas que sus cuerpos resistan. El encargado de este negocio, el joven Álvaro, es un chico moreno, bajito y delgado, quien además de ser el hijo de los propietarios de la panadería, la cual a la vez es su hogar, es muy bueno en matemáticas y por esto es quien administra todo lo relacionado con el movimiento de azúcar proveniente de los cañaduzales de la región. Es por esta razón que en su bar, se pueden encontrar los mejores productos del mundo relacionados con este material. En este sábado, Álvaro les tenía a los chicos de la región una sorpresa y para darla a conocer, había convocado a todos los jóvenes líderes de la región a una reunión de asistencia puntual. Ni Frank ni Roman son líderes de escuadrón aun, fueron invitados junto a quien ese entonces estaba por encima de ellos. Juan Diego, un joven pequeño y corpulento que era bastante habilidoso con el balón y además tenía una excelente condición física y unas habilidades manuales insuperables que se sustentaban en un amplio conocimiento académico.

 **-Llegan tarde amigos**

 **-Lo siento señor-** Contesto Roman **-Mi hermano tenia asuntos pendientes en el pueblo.**

 **-Señor, es cierto, la culpa del retraso es solo mía. Acepto las penalidades y las consecuencias.**

 **Frank, no te preocupes-** Dijo Juan **-Hablaremos de eso luego. Ahora siéntate.**

Los hermanos debían llegar a tiempo a la reunión para así dar una buena imagen a su líder, aunque eso no era realmente importante, estos chicos ya tenían prestigio entre los demás escuadrones. Las luces del bar se atenúan, enfocando un mostrador en la esquina más cercana a la barra, donde Álvaro se encuentra de pie y preparado para hablar.

 _ **-"Amigos míos, gracias a todos por venir. Como ustedes sabrán, término la temporada escolar. Todos hemos realizado grandes esfuerzos y hemos puesto lo mejor de nosotros para hacer crecer esta hermandad y ganarnos el favor de los grandes. Gracias a todos estos logros hemos además incrementado la cantidad de proveedores que colaboran con nosotros y hemos mantenido seguras las rutas de comercio de nuestro preciado oro translucido. Es por esto que hoy quiero realizar un anuncio, gracias a nuestras políticas de seguridad, colaboración y apoyo, los laboratoristas de la capital han recibido los suficientes insumos para realizar un gran avance, y el día de hoy lo daremos a conocer ante el mundo, siendo ustedes, los primeros en degustar de esta maravilla en retribución a su compromiso."**_

Álvaro se baja de la mesa, enciende las luces de la barra del bar y les presenta a todos el gran hallazgo listo para consumir.

 **-¿Recuerdan ese pequeño trabajo de escolta en las vías de Quindío?-** Les dije Juan a los dos hermanos. **-Esa carga, fue para financiar esta delicia.**

Unas latas metálicas en el mostrador, reflejan la poca luz emitida por los focos de la barra del bar dejando perpleja y sorprendida a la concurrencia de esa reunión.

 _ **-Mis niños. ¡Hoy les presento el helado de uva natural!**_

Esto era una primicia en el mundo de los helados. El helado de uva natural nunca había podido ser sintetizado ni creado debido a problemas con sus capacidades de congelamiento y refrigeración generados por un pigmento llamado antocianina, la cual además es considerada como un veneno para los animales. Pero los nerds de la capital, que trabajan en un entorno donde el ambiente es de por si frió, lograron producir una enzima que logra sintetizar este pigmento y así retirar este colorante del concentrado de uva, haciéndolo seguro para las mascotas y permitiéndole el congelamiento.

Al terminar la celebración. Frank, Juan y Roman se dirigen hacia la acacia donde estaban estacionadas sus bicicletas. En el trayecto, Juan se reúne con los hermanos para una charla seria, que no se mezclaba para nada con lo vivido previamente en el bar. Frank estaba consternado, creyendo que se iba a definir su castigo por la falta de respeto que género su demora. Pero Juan tenía preparado algo diferente.

 **-Muchachos, vengan conmigo-**

 **-¿Que paso señor?-** Contesto Roman

 **-Oigan, de verdad les agradezco el despliegue táctico que efectuaron en Quindío. Esa victoria nos permitió esto y por eso los invite, porque el triunfo fue realmente suyo.**

 **-Es nuestro deber señor, usted nos entrenó para esto.**

 **-Sí Rom, es cierto. Lo que no esperaba es que llegaran tan alto y que incluso superaran con creces mis expectativas de ustedes. Ya me han superado.**

 **-¿Superarlo señor? Ni modo-** Contesto Frank sorprendido y dudoso.

 **-Si chico. Ustedes en ese Willys tuneado, alejaron a todos esos bandidos del convoy y además resolvieron con astucia las fallas mecánicas que amenazaba con permitir que esa azúcar cayera en manos de insurgentes.**

 **-Pero, señor.**

 **-No Roman, no digas nada. Es más, ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido usar huevos para sellar el radiador, o como tu Frank, el usar tu ropa interior para reparar y sellar la línea de frenos que perdía.**

 **-Muchas gracias señor, según veo todo valió la pena.**

 **-Así es muchachos, es por eso que creo que ustedes, merecen algo más que ese mundo clandestino que ofrece este poblado.**

 **-¿A que se refiere, señor?**

 **-Escúchenme, las cosas en el mundo no son siempre iguales, y hay enemigos que solo podrán caer gracias a soluciones y a respuestas como las que ustedes dos tienen para ofrecer. Los niños de todo el planeta necesitan de sus soluciones.**

 **-Pero… ¿Qué?-** Replico Roman, quien hasta ese entonces no se sentía extrañado con las declaraciones de su superior

 **Hmmm-** Susurra Juan. **-¿Saben algo chicos? Ese helado es muy similar al cuarto sabor.**

 **-¿De qué está hablando señor?-** Le pregunta Roman a su superior.

Juan, colocando sus manos en los hombros de ambos les dice: **-Si, el cuarto sabor de helado, es un mito entre todos los niños del mundo que hacen lo mismo que ustedes, luchar por nuestros derechos y libertades. Si creían que esto era una hermandad, me gustaría llevarlos a una más grande, una que combate todos los días contra las injusticias que el mundo comete contra nosotros. Muchachos, me gustaría darles la bienvenida a los chicos del barrio.**

Cuando llegaron a donde Juan tenia estacionada su bicicleta, los hermanos quedaron perplejos. Juan no tenía ninguna bicicleta, en su lugar, un aparato enorme, creado de un vagón de tren al cual le habían adaptado motores a reacción General Electric J47 y unas alas delta que estaban atadas al vagón con cinta adhesiva y unos cuantos remaches. Al entrar, los hermanos supieron en seguida que estaban por enrolarse en una nueva clase de aventuras.


End file.
